


Достойный спор

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Dialogue, Curtain Fic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Обычные расслабленные посиделки Мстителей - величайших и достойнейших героев Земли - заканчиваются совсем не так, как предполагалось...— Итак, господа, животрепещущий вопрос, — Тор нервно фыркнул, вновь привлекая к себе внимание, и обвёл всех взглядом. — Как Асгард делить будем?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Достойный спор

— Да это трюк!.. — продолжил гнуть своё Бартон, азартно вертя палочкой меж пальцев.  
— Нет, друг мой, не скажи, — улыбаясь, не соглашался Тор.  
— Только лишь достойнейшему дарована сила поднять, — грубым голосом, явно пародируя кого-то столь же могущественного, сколь и малоизвестного смертным, пробасил Клинт, и Тор засмеялся — это было совсем не похоже на его отца. — Уж нам-то мозги не пудри, — подвёл итог Клинт и упрямо вздёрнул подбородок.  
Тор снисходительно глянул на него. Он знал, что Клинт столь же непрошибаемый, сколь и Один — одними словами его не взять. А раз так, то почему бы…  
— Что ж, ну так изволь, — Тор приглашающе махнул в сторону Мьёльнира. Мол, раз уж так уверен, что никакой «избранности» и «достойности» нет, значит, и поднять молот тебе будет по силам.  
Клинт на мгновение замер, поняв, что только что сдуру вляпался в довольно-таки унизительное пари — несмотря на весь скептицизм, Бартон догадывался, что с этим молотом не всё чисто. Вряд ли он отбирает «достойнейших», но какая-то секретная установка просто обязана быть.  
— Ну, давай, — подбодрил его жаждущий крови и зрелищ Старк, и Клинт отмер.  
— Серьёзно? — он решительно встал, не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь в трусости обвинил.  
— Сейчас пойдёт веселуха! — Роуди вслед за Старком сосредоточился на зрелище.  
— Главное, помни: ты уже не молодой. Не поднимется — не переживай, — откровенно издевался Старк, пригубивая второй стакан «Романе-Конти».  
— Я этот фокус видел сто раз, — Клинт предпочёл проигнорировать насмешки Старка, которые были довольно скудными и почти всегда били ниже пояса. Насколько Клинт знал, у Тони детей не было, да и о его половых похождениях давно не было слышно, так что у кого ещё не встаёт — это большой такой вопрос…  
— Значит, тот, кто подымет, станет царём Асгарда? — решил сменить тему Стив. Он неодобрительно зыркнул в сторону веселящегося Тони и покачал головой, одними губами произнеся что-то вроде «Тони, да мы тут все пенсионеры, уймись!».  
— Да, конечно, — Тор откинулся на спинку дивана и улыбался, как кот, переевший краденой сметаны.  
Глядя прямо в сияющие уверенностью в его провале глаза Тора, Клинт обхватил рукой рельефную тяжёлую рукоять молота, выдохнул и решительно дёрнул Мьёльнир на себя…  
В гостиной стало очень тихо, поскольку все собравшиеся разом замолчали и вытаращили глаза. Больше всех старался Тор. Впрочем, Клинт недалеко ушёл от остальных. Он рассеяно сжимал тяжёлый и непривычный молот и думал, что лучше бы проиграл — шокирующе-оценивающие взгляды Старка были подозрительно… волнующими. Клинт помнил, всегда помнил, что Тони — учёный, а учёные безумны в своём стремлении изучать всё подряд. Как бы его в подопытные зверюшки не записали, с него Локи за глаза хватило!  
— Ну вот, я же тебе говорила, что ты достойный человек! — первой отмерла Наташа. Она белозубо оскалилась и тряхнула волнистой рыжей гривой. — И только попробуй как-нибудь снова рефлексировать, тебя даже космос одобряет! — она, копируя Стива, быстро глянула в сторону Тони, который, казалось, пытался взглядом расщепить Клинта на атомы.  
— Старк, твой выход, — Бартон с облегчением опустил оттягивающее руку асгардское оружие и слегка насмешливо поклонился насторожившемуся вмиг Тони. — Если не подымется, мы сделаем вид, что не заметили.  
Стив подавился вином и теперь сердито смотрел уже на Клинта, когда как другие весело захохотали.  
— Ха-ха, смешно, — тем не менее, Старк встал. Он был достойным лидером самых упрямых и непрошибаемых героев Земли. Главный осёл в супергеройском ослятнике, так сказать. Выпрямившись, он кинул на Клинта самоуверенный взгляд и направился к бедному Мьёльниру, на долю которого впервые за несколько лет выпало столько внимания.  
— Ну если уж Робин Гуд смог… — Тони явно храбрился. Ещё бы, оставаться «недостойным» после априори слабейшего Мстителя… Не гуд, честное слово! Тем не менее, сдаваться было не в его правилах.  
Рифлёная рукоять свободно легла в мозолистую ладонь. Тони никогда не носил столь тяжёлого оружия (да и вообще оружия, разве что небольшой пистолетик. Зачем Железному человеку что-то помимо его и без того навороченного костюма?), поэтому в первый рывок вложил все свои силы.  
В общем, зря он это. Молот оторвался от поверхности так охотно и легко, что чуть не посадил во лбу Старка хорошую такую вмятину, а не удержавший равновесие Тони завалился на спину под афигивающее всё больше молчание зрителей.  
— А он… не тяжёлый. Магия? — сидя на полу, уточнил Старк. Тупо чтобы хоть что-то сказать. М да, кажется, он понял, каково было Клинту под этими препарирующими взглядами. А в исполнении Беннера они обретали какие-то совсем тревожные смыслы.  
— Технологии, — Тор выглядел так, будто воочию увидел нашествие Галактуса. Да уж, плохо он знал своих коллег — пропустил аж двоих «достойных». — Ещё желающие будут?  
— А давайте маленького-зелёного снарядим? — тут же предложил Старк, вернувшись к своему вину.  
Беннер вздрогнул, когда все с любопытством повернули в его сторону головы, и неуверенно заёрзал на диване.  
— Я… не думаю… что это хорошая идея, — заметил он.  
— Да ладно, Брюс, не тяни резинку! У тебя получится, ты ж самый сильный из нас. Ну, кроме Тора, но Тор бог, ему можно.  
— И правда, друг, попробуй, — Тору стало любопытно.  
— Порви их всех, Брюс, — нежно улыбнулась Наташа, и раскрасневшийся Беннер вылетел из дивана быстрее, чем бегал мутант Максимофф в их недавней битве с ГИДРОЙ. Стив понимающе улыбнулся — всё-таки он был прав насчёт Халкташи.  
Вот уж кто не стал размениваться на вздохи и подготовку к рывку, так это Беннер. Видимо, решив, что Старк достаточно проиллюстрировал, почему нельзя так дёргать, Брюс просто обхватил Мьёльнир и потянул вверх.  
Афигевшее молчание уже вошло в привычку, походу.  
— Слышь, Тор. Может, он сломался? — поинтересовался Стив, пока Тони одними губами говорил: «Это молот-проститутка».  
— Исключено. Просто вы, друзья мои, достойны, — Тор поставил Мьёльнир на его законное место и вопросительно глянул на Наташу. Та, будучи высококвалифицированной шпионкой, его вопрос разгадала на подлёте и энергично мотнула головой.  
— Не-а, спасибо, я пиписьками не меряюсь.  
— Эй, Романофф, не при капитане же! — сделав «страшные глаза» картинно возмутился Старк. — Стивви, дорогой, Наташа вовсе не хотела «выражаться», прости её, ладно?  
— Шут гороховый, — Роджерс словно в воду глядел, когда считал, что его случайно оброненное «Не выражайся!» станет годовым мемом.  
— Может, и так, но молот поднял. А тебе слабо, Кэп?  
Стив нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.  
— На «слабо» ведутся лишь подростки, Тони.  
— Да ладно, Кэп, тут все свои. Если уж я стал «достойным», то ты-то и подавно!  
Тор взял Мьёльнир и, пресекая возражения, молча протянул его капитану. Тот инстинктивно сжал пальцы… и ничего не произошло. Пол не провалился под тяжестью упавшего молота, небо не рухнуло, возвещая о новом Апокалипсисе, Асгард и мироздание также таинственно молчали.  
Стив кинул на Тора неуверенный взгляд. О своей «достойности» он узнал уже давно — как-то в бою на инстинктах схватил отлетевший от бога Мьёльнир. Тогда этого никто не заметил, и капитан решил не заострять на этом внимание — ему не хотелось унижать Тора. Однако сейчас бог грома совсем не выглядел униженным — скорее, удивлённым и даже… радостным?  
— А вы необычные смертные, друзья, — он покачал головой, с восхищением глядя на Мстителей. — Почту за честь и дальше быть в вашей команде.  
— Куда же мы без тебя, златовласка, — Тони залпом допил остатки своего стакана и с наслаждением вытянулся на диване, заставив Роуди закатить глаза и пересесть на подлокотник. — А это круто — быть достойным! Прямо чувствую, как становлюсь лучше!  
— Ты просто перепил, — язвительно заметила Наташа.  
— Итак, господа, животрепещущий вопрос, — Тор нервно фыркнул, вновь привлекая к себе внимание, и обвёл всех взглядом. — Как Асгард делить будете?


End file.
